


No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

by AngelOfBooze



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen, I'm posting this now otherwise I'll forget/ hate it, Queerplatonic Relationships, oh no, queerplatonic clintasha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 21:15:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2707052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelOfBooze/pseuds/AngelOfBooze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Clint get ready for their first Christmas photo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Good Deed Goes Unpunished

**Author's Note:**

> Ahaha, I'm posting so many short fics and not even trying to write my mulitchapter fics I am trash.  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> Also, yeah, another title based on a song. Feel free to choose who the good deed doer is.

Natasha took a forest green sleeve of the Christmas sweater between her forefinger and thumb, rolling the soft fabric between them. It was quite a high quality, though obviously designed to be gross. Most Christmas sweaters these days were. Her eyes skipped over to the bright red one next to the green one. Matching sweaters. She had found matching sweaters. The text on them was the best part, she thought.

_Merry Christmas_

_Ya_

_Filthy Animal_

the sweaters declared in bold white text. Natasha picked both sweaters about two sizes too big and headed to the front of the store.

She walked out of the store (after paying, of course) and into the lobby of the large shopping centre with a small spring in her step. She had planned to meet Clint in the lobby after they had finished their Christmas shopping. When Clint finally showed up around ten minutes late and asked to see what she was keeping in the paper bag she was holding loosely in her left hand Natasha frowned. “It’s a surprise” She said. Clint nodded, before looking down at his own bag (it was plastic and whatever was inside it was straining against it in some places) “Same” he said, a small smile forming in the corners of his mouth.

Natasha shook her head, before looping her arm around Clint’s shoulders. “What a sap” she smiled at him. Clint tugged on her earlobe, “At least I’m not the one spending money at expansive stores” he said. His argument made very little sense, but Natasha assumed that was just because he was mainly being kept awake by three cups of coffee and a donut. “Yeah, yours are probably flea ridden” Natasha countered. Clint threw his head back in a laugh as they began walking towards where Natasha assumed the exit was. All parts of big shopping centres looked the same to her.

It ended up taking her and Clint an hour to get back to their car.

* * *

Natasha frowned slightly at the small arraignment that Clint had set up for their first Christmas greeting card pictures to be taken. Well, it wasn’t all that small now that Natasha thought about it. There was gold and silver tinsel scattered and snaking over the floor and armchairs. A few ginger bread cookies were sitting on a season appropriate plate on a low set table. Clint was stretched languidly over one of the chairs, his foot hooked lightly around Lucky’s neck. “I don’t want him eating the biscuits” he explained when Natasha raised an eyebrow at the frankly uncouth pet control Clint was portraying.

Natasha sniffed a bit. “I ‘spose it’s time for us to put on the uniforms?” she asked, smiling stiffly. She really didn’t want to take this picture, what if it got out? What is one of the Avengers(Tony) leaked it to the press? Her career would be over. Natasha’s feelings on the subject were obviously evident on her face by how Clint reacted. “I promised the others that I would make their life hell if the pics got out” he said, drumming his fingers on the side of the overstuffed recliner. Natasha relaxed marginally.

Clint reached down and pulled a small package out from where it had been discreetly hidden next to his chair. “Merry Christmas” he said, “Time to put on your armour”. Natasha’s face broke into a real grin at that. She took the package, which was haphazardly wrapped and had a stain on the upper left hand side. Was that coffee? Probably.

Natasha handed Clint a slightly better wrapped gift and began to unwrap hers. Clint ripped his present open with the ferocity of a five year old on.. well.. Christmas while Natasha took her sweet ass time (according to Clint at least) Natasha gave a good natured scowl at the beanie she held in her hands. Hand knitted, it looked, especially with the antlers that sprung out of the sides. “Thanks” she laughed as she studied it. Natasha looked back up at Clint; he was wearing the red sweater she had gotten for him(Because face it, her hair would clash far too much if she was the one wearing the red sweater). It was obvious that Clint had hastily pulled it down over his head, by the look of his suddenly unruly hair. “I love it” Clint said. Clint pulled out his own hand knitted beanie from behind him. He pulled it over his head, covering up his hair and making him look as presentable as he could in his outfit.

Clint patted the small space between him and the arm of the chair; inviting her towards him. “Let’s blow their minds” he said, “Let’s show them just how gross we can be”. Natasha slapped Clint’s knee as she wriggled into the small space. Clint was a warm, solid presence pressed up against her side. “Say cheese” Clint said, as he turned to face the camera he was holding out from his body.

_Click_

Natasha looked at the photo on the screen of the camera.

She saw herself grinning; her face turned more towards Clint than the camera. Clint’s eyes were slightly closed and his nose was scrunched up, Natasha saw that was because a few strands of her hair had somehow gotten in Clint’s face. Natasha pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and looked back towards the photo. Behind them, Lucky’s head just peaked into frame, snuffling at the biscuits. Natasha pointed that out to Clint and he laughed a good, hearty laugh. The Christmas sweaters they were wearing clashed horrible, with both each other and the beanies. It was perfect.

Natasha wasn’t the slightest bit embarrassed when the photo ended up on one of the screens in time square, though she didn’t complain when Tony seemed to keep getting double parked and stepping on Lego bricks.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this(though most of you are probably waiting for me to update the multichapter fics)  
> Please come and chat with me at angelofbooze or qpclintasha. I'll certainly appreciate it!  
> Natasha and Clint's sweaters are there by the way!  
> http://www.uglychristmassweater.com/shop/red-filthy-animal-sweater/  
> http://www.uglychristmassweater.com/shop/green-filthy-animal-sweater/


End file.
